The present embodiments relate to detecting correlations within data received from a technical system.
In several technical systems (e.g., rotating equipment like turbines or generators), diagnostics itself and related diagnosis procedures involve a comprehensive analysis of very large volumes of data for a longer time period depending on the complexity of an investigated problem. The data consists of both textual messages from control units in the form of text strings (e.g., events in this domain) and sensor signals (e.g., measurements).
Events from control units, also known as sequences of events, may contain significant information for diagnostics. Analysis based on this information by itself, however, is time and cost expensive and is not related to further information from sensors.
In common systems, methods that use either nominal information such as text mining, ontologies, complex event processing, or use numerical data such as discrete and stochastic methods, learning algorithms, and generally mathematics are used.